Potato and Tomato
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Inilah jadinya kalau meninggalkan Gibert dan Lovino bersama di dapur tanpa pengawasan...


Sedikit Prumano dari saya karena saya sebenarnya lumayan ngeship Prussia X Romano meskipun bukan jadi OTP XD

So, selamat menikmati!

.

.

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Potato and Tomato (c) Nanami-Kun**

.

* * *

.

"_Potato bastard!_"

Seorang pria berambut abu-abu terang berdiri di hadapan Lovino saat ini. Yang menyapa menunjukkan wajah kesal. Dengan sebal dia berjalan menuju pria bermata merah itu dan memperlihatkan ekspresi menuntut. "Kau kemanakan Antonio?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Yang ditanya hanya mengernyitkan dahi, heran. "Antonio memesan pasta padaku dan aku sudah membuatkannya. Saat aku mampir, rumahnya dikunci. Ada tulisan di bawah pintu depannya kalau dia mampir ke rumahmu karena ada 'urusan gawat'. Kau apakan dia, Gil? Awas saja kalau kau menginvasi _vital regionnya_! Kalau benar begitu, besok pagi kau akan melihat sekelompok mafia di depan rumahmu dan siap menghancurkanmu dan..."

"Hei, tenang dulu, Lovi. Biarkan aku mencerna semuanya. Antonio di sini, dia tidak kuapa-apakan, Lovi. Dia sedang bermain FIFA World Cup dengan Francis. Urusan gawat itu adalah dia ingin memainkan game itu. Mau bukti?" seloroh Gilbert sembari membukakan pintu rumahnya dengan menahan geli. Dahi Lovino berkerut, namun pipinya menampakkan rona merah.

"Bastardo, kalian semua!" cibir Lovino seraya melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah Gilbert yang sebenarnya cukup luas. Dia segera terdiam begitu melihat seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah berhasil mengalahkan Francis di FIFA World Cup dengan skor cukup telak; 3-0. Gilbert yang sedang asyik bercumbu dengan Gilbird segera menyadari sikap Lovino. Tiba-tiba ia menepuk pundak pemuda Italia itu.

"Mau memasak di dapur bersamaku yang awesome?" Gilbert memberi tawaran dengan senyuman khasnya. Lovino terdiam. "Masak? Denganmu? Kentang?" tanya Lovino bertubi-tubi dengan maksud memperlihatkan penolakannya. Sayang sekali, seorang Gilbert cukup lemot dan sulit menangkap sinyal, jadi dia hanya menjawab,"Ya, ya, dan enggak. Kamu tidak suka kentang, aku tahu itu, kesesese,". Lovino hanya mendengus kesal mengetahui sindirannya gagal. "Terserah kau, _bastard_. Aku ke dapur. Katakan pada Antonio kalau aku di sini." Gilbert seketika tersenyum sumringah begitu Lovino mau memasak bersamanya. Jujur saja, menurutnya orang-orang Italia itu paling berbakat dalam hal masak-memasak. Maka sekaranglah saatnya untuk Gilbert (dan menurutnya sendiri) belajar dari seorang pro.

"Oke! Antonio, Lovi mampir. Dia di dapur denganku!" pekik Gilbert tak dapat menutupi kebahagiaannya yang segera disahut oleh Antonio dengan 'oke'. Segera setelahnya ia berlari kecil ke dapur dan seketika terdiam begitu melihat seorang Lovino Vargas sedang memilih-milih bahan mana yang pas untu ia masak. Gilbert merasakan sesuatu di dadanya seakan siap meledak begitu ia menatap postur pemuda Mediteranian yang lebih kecil darinya itu. _Aku akan pandai memasak!_

"Jadi, Chef Lovino... Apa yang akan kau masak? Pasta? Scone? Atau makanan Jerman? Kesesese... ada tugas untukku yang awesome, tidak?" sebuah candaan dari Gilbert hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dan sinis milik sang chef. "_Bastard_, buat apa aku masak masakan negaramu. Lebih baik kau cuci bersih saja sayur di sebelahmu itu!" perintah Lovino dengan angkuhnya, menimbulkan desah 'yaaaah,' kecewa dari Gilbert. "Ya, sesukamulah, Lovi. Lagipula aku handal dalam hal cuci-mencuci begini. Biasa, orang awesome." balas pria berpostur lebih tinggi itu dengan sama angkuhnya. Entah mengapa Lovino merasa tersindir, namun ia sedang malas memaki orang saat ini karena sedang fokus pada menu yang akan ia sajikan.

'_Paprika hijau dan merah, cabai, macaroni, bawang bombay, aaah... pasta lagi. Itu pasti,_' ujar Gilbert dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia ingin komplen pada Lovino, kenapa pasta terus, namun ia sadar kalau yang mengiriminya pasta setiap hari itu bukan Lovino melainkan Feliciano. Meskipun, ia akui, rasanya enak, namun ia lama-lama menjadi bosan. Tapi, _well_, mungkin, meski mereka kembar tapi rasa pastanya akan berbeda. Seperti kepribadian mereka yang berbeda. Jauh berbeda malah.

"Lovi, sudah kucuci. Lalu?" Gilbert segera menunjukkan hasil cuciannya pada Lovino. Segera Lovino menengok dan...

"GIL, KAU NYUCI PAKAI APA, ITU HANCUR SEMUA, GIL!" teriaknya shock atas ketololan Gilbert yang sudah tak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Gilbert terkikik melihat respon Lovino yang sungguh sudah melegenda itu. "Ya, mungkin aku terlalu semangat untuk mencucinya. Dan, oh ya, aku pakai sabun tadi, makanya mungkin sabunnya masuk ke sayurnya, apalagi paprikanya. Kesesese!" Lovino hanya terpaku melihat hasil karya seorang Gilbert dihadapannya.

"POTATO BASTARD, KAU MAU MERACUNI KAMI, YA?" tanya Lovino dengan frustasi memuncak. Gilbert hanya ber'kesese' ria melihat Lovino. Pemuda Italia yang tampan itu menyeka dahinya dan berjalan mondar-mandir memikirkan bahan apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk dimasak. Memang tadi ia bawa pasta, tapi hanya satu porsi untuk Antonio, dan kini ada orang yang mengacaukan segala rencananya untuk memberi makan mereka semua.

"Hei, lebih baik aku memasak sendiri saja,"ujar Lovino setelah mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali. Gilbert seketika terdiam. "Eits, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku yang mengajakmu ke dapur tadi," selidik Gilbert dengan tatapan kesal. "Memang, tapi kalau akhirnya kau hanya mengacau, kan sama saja, _Bastard_," balas Lovino dengan nada ditetakankan pada kata terakhir. Dahi Gilbert berkerut kesal, dan segera ia melangkah mendekati Lovino, membuat pemuda Italia itu agak kaget.

"P... potato bastard, jangan mendekat," desis Lovino dengan suara tertahan karena kini matanya berhadapan dengan mata berwarna merah milik Gilbert. Namun tetap saja Gilbert tetap melangkah, melangkah mendekati Lovino tanpa mau diganggu.

.

* * *

.

"Apa menurutmu mereka tidak terlalu lama di dapur?" tanya Francis pada Antonio ketika mereka memainkan pertandingan kelimanya. "Hmm? Kau tahu Gil tidak terlalu pintar memasak`kan? Ya, mungkin saja Lovino mengajarinya." Mau tak mau Francis harus setuju pada omongan Antonio barusan sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. Segera ia menghentikan permainan mereka dan membuat Antonio mendesah kesal. "Ton-Ton... bukannya Lovino selalu berteriak dan mengamuk? Apalagi dengan Gilbo... kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya sama sekali?"

.

* * *

.

"Ba... bastard, kalau kau berani menyentuhku, aku akan menghajarmu...," ujar Lovino dengan suara kecil karena, jujur saja, ia ketakutan saat ini. Gilbert berdiri tepat di depannya dengan mata lurus menatap pria dari Italia itu, membuat Lovino sedikit linglung dan hilang keseimbangan (karena Gilbert yang terlalu dekat) sehingga harus bersandar di meja makan. Wajahnya yang merah tak mampu ia sembunyikan lagi. _Sial, sial, siaaaal!_

"Lovi, ada sabun di rambutmu."

'_Bastard!'_

.

* * *

.

"Ehem. Jadi... sampai mana kita tadi? Kau mau masak apa sekarang?" tanya Gilbert menuju wastafel, meninggalkan Lovino yang sudah bernapas Senin-Kamis karena kelancangan yang tidak disadari oleh Gilbert. "M... mana kutahu!" balas Lovino ketus sembari berjalan mendekati Gilbert (karena akhirnya dia bisa mengontrol diri meski susah setengah mati). "Kau tahu Lovi, kau beda sekali dengan Feli, kesesese. Tapi tetap saja dua-duanya menarik,"

"Potato bastard, jangan berani-berani kau merayu adikku!" ancam Lovino dengan sebilah pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memotong paprika (yang baru, tentu saja). Yang diancam hanya tertawa 'kesesese' saja. "Ternyata Lovino Vargas menarik juga. Pantas Antonio mau denganmu, kesese," Seketika pipi pemuda Italia di sebelahnya merah padam dan dia menjadi kikuk. "Diam."

"Oh, iya. Feli cukup sering curhat denganku, lho. Tentang kau," ujar Gilbert dengan tangan sibuk menata rak atasnya dan segera menengok, mendapati seorang Lovino berdiri di dekatnya dengan tatapan heran. "Tentang aku?" ulang Lovino yang merasa kurang yakin akan pendengarannya. Gilbert tersenyum,"Tidak percaya padaku? Ah, dasar tidak awesome," celetuk pria Jerman itu asal sembari kembali melakoni aktivitasnya. Lovino terdiam sejenak. "Bukan, tapi... apa yang... dia ceritakan padamu, bastard?" tanyanya takut-takut. Gilbert menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Hmm... tentang kegalakanmu, tentang kejudesanmu, tentang kesinisanmu, tentang kekejianmu, tentang ke-tsundere-anmu, tentang kekejamanmu, tentang kekesalanmu, tentang kebencianmu, tentang—". "OKE, HENTIKAN BASTARD." Lovino berbicara dengan kesal. Gilbert terdiam. "Kenyataan, kok," ujarnya sembari mengangkat bahu dan menjulurkan lidah. Kepala Lovino tertunduk. "Jadi dia hanya menceritakan keburukanku, hah?" desisnya sambil menatap lantai dengan mata sayu. Gilbert terpatung. "Sebenarnya tidak juga... kau kakak yang baik, Lovi. Err, sebenarnya... ada beberapa yang aku tambah-tambahkan tadi... jadi... sebenarnya... itu semua bukan seratus persen omongan Feliciano...," Gilbert bicara dengan hati-hati dengan punggung membelakangi Lovino, takut akan respon pemuda itu. _Mein gott, aku tahu aku salah barusan! Ampuni aku!_

"Ayo lanjutkan memasak, Gil." Panggil Lovino dengan dingin. Gilbert segera berbalik dan mendapati pemuda Italia itu kini sedang serius memotong-motong bawang bombay. Gilbert terdiam. "Jadi... tidak ada kau marah, mengamuk, atau apa... begitu...?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati. "Tidak kalau memang itu yang kau dapati dari diriku," Lovino menjawab tanpa menatap Glibert sama sekali. Mau tak mau perasaan bersalah menyelinap dalam hati Gilbert. Ya, dia tahu jika yang dia ucapkan itu sebenarnya cukup 'jleb' di hati, apalagi ketika dia membawa-bawa nama Feliciano.

"Eh, emm... kau tidak apa-apa`kan?" tanya pria Jerman itu sambil menatap Lovino. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawab yang ditanay dengan pendek. Gilbert sekarang naik pitam,"AH! JUSTRU SITUASINYA MAKIN PARAH KALAU KAU JAWAB KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJAAA!" pekiknya dengan emosi memuncak. Tangannya menarik kerah kemeja Lovino; mau tak mau membuat pemuda itu kaget, dan segera ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pemuda Italia itu.

"Lovino, aku bermaksud minta maaf, tahu!" pekik Gilbert frustasi. Terpancing amarah Gilbert, segera Lovino melancarkan makian yang sama kerasnya,"Ya minta maaf saja, bastard! Apa susahnya?!" Mendengar balasan itu, tangan Gilbert makin erat mencengkeram kerah kemeja Lovino, membuat Lovino agak kesulitan bernapas. "Sama saja kalau aku minta maaf tapi kau menerimanya dengan setengah hati!" hardik Gilbert dengan kesal. "Ya, tapi—" Omongan Lovino barusan dihentikan oleh napasnya sendiri yang terdengar menderu kencang. Dadanya dari tadi sudah naik turun karena kesal pada pria di hadapannya ini dan kini... ia menjadi sesak napas juga karena kerah kemejanya dicengkeram Gilbert.

Gilbert sendiri segera sadar dan hendak melepaskan kerah kemeja Lovino sebelum ia sadar bahwa Lovino yang sedang terengah-engah begini rupanya manis juga. Rasanya seperti Gilbert ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Pergulatan batin kini ia alami dan ia tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. _'Oh, jangan Gilbo. Itu bukan tindakan yang __**awesome**__. Jangan mengkhianati Antonio, Gil!'_ujar Gilbert dalam hati berulang kali. _'Jangan, jangan, jangan, jangan, jangan, jangan, jangan sampai! Jangaaaaan, kumohon Gilbo, jangaaaaaaaaaan—_

**_Persetan Antonio!'_**

Tanpa diaba-aba, Gilbert mencium bibir Lovino, membuat pemuda Italia itu kaget bukan main. Beberapa kali ia berusaha mendorong Gilbert menjauh namun tetap saja ia tak dapat mengalahkan orang itu. Setelah merasa cukup, Gilbert menarik bibirnya dari bibir Lovino, membuat pipi pemuda itu merona merah seperti tomat yang ada di wastafel. Gilbert terdiam dan setelah itu pipinya ikut memerah meski tidak terlalu kelihatan, dan ia berjalan menjauhi Lovino. "Kesesese," Gilbert tertawa enggan. _'Astaga, pipinya merah lama sekali,'_ celetuk Gilbert dalam hati. Untuk mengurangi keengganan, Gilbert bermaksud berbalik arah dan menemukan...

Antonio dan Francis di sana menatap dia dengan tatapan aneh.

'_MEIN GOTT...'  
_

Lovino akhirnya turut menengok setelah menemukan pikirannya lagi. Ia mengikuti Gilbert dan menemukan hal yang sama. Dan setelah itu pipinya kembali memerah, bahkan lebih merah daripada sebelumnya. "Aku, aku... tadi... tadi itu semacam cipika-cipiki, kok! Ya`kan Lovi?" jelas Gilbert kelabakan sembari menengok ke Lovino meminta bantuan. Sayangnya, pemuda itu hanya terdiam dengan pipi merah sekali. _'Mein gott...'_

"Gilbo..." Francis mendesis dengan tatapan tajam pada sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Antonio menghampiri Lovino, mendekatkan diri pada pemuda itu dan membisikkan sesuatu,"Aku tahu itu bukan kau, Lovi. Tapi Gilbo,"

"Gilbo, ayo ke kamarmu sekarang denganku. Kau harus diberi pelajaran sepertinya," lanjut Francis sembari menarik lengan Gilbert dengan lembut. "Kamar? Memangnya aku mau kau apakan?!" pekik Gilbert dengan histeris. _'Tidak, ini mimpi buruk!' _Francis berjalan dengan lambat karena tangannya menyeret Gilbert tanpa mau menyakiti sahabatnya sedangkan Gilbert terlihat berusaha melarikan diri, meninggalkan Lovino dan Antonio di dapur sendirian.

"Aku tidak akan mau mampir ke rumah potato bastard lagi," ujar Lovino sembari menyandarkan diri pada meja makan dan mengusap dahinya yang penuh akan peluh. Antonio tersenyum. "Bukan salahmu, tapi salahku. Harusnya aku di rumah tadi... _lo siento_[1], Lovino," ujar lelaki Spanyol itu sambil membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Lovino yang kini berusaha menahan berat tubuh Antonio dengan memegangi lelaki itu erat-erat. "Hmm." Lovino mendengus kesal, namun Antonio tahu jika sebenarnya ia sudah dimaafkan oleh pemuda Italia itu.

"Jadi...," bisik Lovino pada Antonio. Tangan Antonio merangkul punggul pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Jadi..." Antonio mengulang omongan Lovino sambil tersenyum manis dengan salah satu tangannya membelai rambut pemua Italia itu.. Mau tak mau, pipi Lovino kembali memerah. Antonio memajukan wajahnya mendekati telinga Lovino, membuat Lovino merasa sedikit geli.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang saja,"

.

.

.

_Potato and Tomato: End_

* * *

_lo siento: Maaf_

Jadi kembali lagi dengan authornya, yaitu saya :D _  
_

Yap, saya memang suka sama Prumano, soalnya ada unsur awesome dan stundere, kalo digabung pasti kece XD Tapi gak selamanya saya rela Lovi dengan Gilbert, jadi saya buat sedikit Spamano juga karena memang Spamano itu OTP saya.

Yap, saya mohon maaf kalo misalnya ada banyak typo karena saya nggarapnya juga agak buru-buru dan kepepet karena ada ide.

So, review?


End file.
